saltcoverpediafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
The Jims
The Jims (Os Jims em Tortugal) é uma série de jogos eletrônicos de simulação de vida real criado pelo designer de jogos Will Wright e produzida pela Maxis. O primeiro jogo da série, The Sims, foi lançado em 4 de fevereiro de 2000. Nos jogos, o jogador cria e controla a vida de pessoas virtuais (chamadas de "Sims") e constrói casas e lotes. O jogo atraiu legiões de fãs, devido a sua simplicidade e objetividade. Os jogos foram portados e convertidos para diversas plataformas, incluindo Wii, Computador, Celular, Nintendo DS,Playstation 2, GameBoy Advance, GameCube, Android, iOS, Xbox, incluindo até uma versão remodelada do The Sims 2 Mobile para o antigo Mega Drive. Foi um jogo de sucesso. The Sims 1 teve 8 Pacotes de Expansão: Gozando a Vida, Fazendo a Festa, Encontro Marcado, Em Férias, O Bicho vai Pegar, Superstar e Num Passe de Mágica. Jogabilidade thumb|Will Wright, criador da série Em primeiro lugar, jogo inclui um sistema de arquitetura muito avançado. O jogo foi originalmente projetado para ser um simulador de arquitetura apenas, com os Sims apenas para julgar as casas. Durante o desenvolvimento foi decidido que os Sims eram mais interessantes que as casas e um legado acabava de nascer. O SimCity também foi projetado apenas como um jogo para criar cidades para um jogo de bombardeio que Wright estava criando. A estrutura interna do jogo é na verdade um programa de vida artificial baseado em agentes.O jogador é encorajado a tomar decisões para cada ação realizada pelo Sim, relacionando-se com outras personagens e ambientes, em um mundo virtual completamente interativo. O jogo é regido pelo conceito da hierarquia de necessidades de Maslow, na qual as necessidades fisiológicas devem ser satisfeitas antes de se pensar em necessidades de relacionamento ou realização. Cada uma dessas necessidades é controlada e assistida pelo jogador em um painel de controle. Quando o Sim está em um nível baixo de higiene, o jogador deve comandar a ação de tomar banho. Quando é a fome que está em baixo nível, o jogador deve comandar a ação de comer, e assim por diante. As necessidades existentes no jogo original são: Fome, Conforto, Higiene, Banheiro, Energia, Diversão, Social e Ambiente. Nas outras versões do jogo (The Sims 2, The Sims 3 e The Sims 4), as necessidades podem ser ligeiramente diferentes. O jogo possui, em suas configurações, o nivelamento de autonomia dos Sims. Quanto maior o nível de autonomia configurado, mais independente o Sim será. Assim, por exemplo, quando sua necessidade de Higiene estiver com nível baixo, o próprio Sim assume o comando de ir tomar banho. Com um nível de autonomia baixo configurado, o jogador deve comandar todas as ações. Independente do nível de autonomia configurado, o jogo sempre respeita a hierarquia de necessidades. Ou seja, caso o Sim esteja com um nível de Energia muito baixo e o jogador lançar o comando de praticar jardinagem, o comando será ignorado, pois o Sim não está em condições de realizá-lo. Caso o jogador desconsidere as necessidades básicas do Sim, este, além de não conseguir realizar outras atividades, ficará com um nível de humor baixo e pode vir a morrer. A saúde financeira é simulada pela necessidade de mandar os Sims para encontrar empregos, ir trabalhar, pagar contas e tirar vantagem de suas habilidades para avançar nos seus empregos. Cada emprego possui um plano de carreira específico, e o Sim pode alternar entre uma carreira e outra. Além das necessidades básicas, os Sims também apresentam desejos de desenvolvimento de habilidades, relacionamentos, etc. O jogador deve tomar decisões sobre o tempo gasto com essas necessidades de desenvolvimento. O desenvolvimento de habilidades pode acontecer nas áreas de Mecânica, Lógica, Carisma, Físico, Criatividade, entre outras, dependendo da versão do jogo. Para aprimorar o Sim em cada uma delas, deve-se realizar atividades específicas (como, por exemplo, conhecer Sims novos para melhorar a habilidade de Carisma), assistir aulas ou ler livros sobre o assunto. Para desenvolver relacionamentos, os Sims podem receber comandos para interagir entre si, através de conversas, piadas, etc. Quanto mais tempo um Sim passa com outro, melhor seu nível de relacionamento, podendo estes se tornarem amigos, melhores amigos, casados, ou mesmo, caso se desentendam, inimigos. A apresentação da inteligência artificial do jogo é muito avançada, e os Sims responderão a condições externas por si mesmos, apesar de que frequentemente a intervenção do jogador é necessária para que eles mantenham-se no caminho certo. The Sims tem tecnicamente um valor ilimitado para se jogar novamente, já que não há maneiras de vencer o jogo, e você pode jogar para sempre, pois seus Sims terão filhos e morrerão, seguindo o ciclo da vida. Já foi descrito como mais brinquedo do que jogo. The Sims reflete aspectos da realidade e isso deixa o jogo notável, especialmente que cada jogo de entretenimento anterior aos Sims usavam um ou mais aspectos de fantasia para entreter (desde personagens Disney a naves alienígenas). Situações simples da vida real, como adotar crianças ou formar relacionamentos trocam aqueles tradicionais objetivos de ganhar pontos e avançar para o "nível do chefão". Outros jogos e sistemas desde então também abraçaram a noção de jogo sem fim, como a simulação de fazenda Harvest Moon da Natsume ou Animal Crossing mostrando animais falantes, da Nintendo. O jogo é apreciado por muitos jogadores ao redor do mundo. Série de jogos principal The Sims thumb|direita|Logotipo da primeira geração. The Sims é o primeiro jogo desta linha. Lançado em 04 de Fevereiro de 2000, The Sims usa uma combinação de técnicas gráficas em 3D e 2D. Os Sims são renderizados como objetos 3D, mas a casa e todos os seus objetos são pré-renderizados e são mostrados simetricamente. Em 2002 o jogo tornou-se o mais vendido jogo de computador de todos os tempos. Antes da Eletronic Arts, a Activision pensou em comprar a Maxis porém desistiu pensando que os jogos não fariam sucesso. O jogo possui sete expansões lançadas entre 2000 e 2003 apenas para sua primeira versão, traduzidas para o português brasileiro mas lançadas com o título original em inglês. Essas expansões incluem novos objetos (Gozando a Vida) e ações (Num Passe de Mágica, por exemplo, permite o uso de mágica e feitiços), áreas (Em Férias possui destinos de férias) e personagens (O Bicho Vai Pegar introduz os animais de estimação). Três expansões se concentram em atividades, como festa (Fazendo a Festa), encontros (Encontro Marcado) e se tornar uma super estrela (Superstar) Com as expansões, The Sims também foi lançado em cinco edições especiais que incluía algumas das expansões, o aplicativo bônus The Sims Creator e novos objetos. A última edição especial lançada foi o The Sims Coleção Completa, com todas as expansões. The Sims 2 thumb|direita|Logotipo da segunda geração. A Maxis lançou o The Sims 2 em 17 de setembro de 2004, tendo seu título traduzido em Portugal para Os Sims 2. O jogo foi eleito 2 vezes o melhor jogo eletrônico de estratégia de todos os tempos. A sequência acontece em um ambiente completamente 3D e muito mais real, oposto a combinação 2D/3D do jogo original. Cada Sim tem sua aspiração específica, que pode ser romance, família, riqueza, conhecimento, popularidade ou prazer, que afeta seus desejos e medos pessoais, e de acordo com essas aspirações há recompensas dadas a família quando certos objetivos, são completados. O jogo recebeu oito expansões, criando novas atividades (Vida de Universitário para universitários, Aberto para Negócios permite abrir sua própria loja, Vida Noturna com foco na vida noturna, e Tempo Livre adiciona passa-tempos), dando acesso a novos lugares (Bon Voyage adiciona novos pontos turísticos), expandindo o conceito das residências (Vida de Apartamento permite viver em um apartamento, sendo que o jogo original só permite casas) e ter seu bicho de estimação (Bichos de Estimação), desta vez completamente personalizável, incluindo a opção de escolher raças específicas do mundo real ou criar sua própria raça, diferentemente da expansão O Bicho Vai Pegar (da primeira edição do jogo). Quatro Estações introduz no jogo a passagem do tempo, permitindo atividades específicas para cada estação, além de fenômenos naturais característicos para cada uma delas (chuvas de verão, tempestades de neve no inverno, flores e calor na primavera, frutos no outono) e "sensações térmicas" sentidas pelos Sims, que devem se agasalhar para se proteger do frio e evitar exposição ao sol para se proteger de queimaduras. The Sims 2 recebeu também oito coleções de objetos, um novo tipo de expansão em que não se adiciona uma nova função, local ou personagens, mas somente objetos com um tema em comum. Quatro delas tem foco na residência do Sim: casa de família (Diversão em Família), arquitetura e jardim (Mansões & Jardins), cômodos específicos (Cozinhas & Banheiros: Design de Interiores), incluindo móveis baseados no estilo das lojas IKEA (Lar IKEA). As outras quatro tem objetos de luxo (Glamour), festas e feriados (Pacote Festa de Natal, Happy Holiday e Celebrações), e roupas (H&M Fashion, Estilo Teen com foco em adolescentes). Com oito pacotes de expansão e oito coleções de objetos, The Sims 2 foi lançado em nove edições especiais. The Sims 2 Deluxe e The Sims 2 Double Deluxe (ou Dose Dupla) possuíam também um DVD bônus com vídeos de dicas e truques. The Sims 3 thumb|Logotipo da terceira geração O The Sims Studio''s criou ''The Sims 3 em 5 de junho de 2009. O The Sims 3 dá a você a liberdade de criar Sims únicos e, então, colocá-los em uma vizinhança repleta de vida e de possibilidades infinitas. * Nova Vizinhança Viva e Sem Emendas - Seus Sims podem explorar livremente uma vizinhança repleta de vida. * Novo Criar Um Sim - Crie qualquer Sim, da maneira que imaginar. * Novas Personalidades Realísticas - Agora, cada Sim é uma pessoa realmente única, com uma personalidade distinta, podendo o jogador escolher traços de personalidade específicos para seu Sim. * Nova Personalização Ilimitada - Tudo pode ser personalizado por qualquer um. O The Sims 3 permite que você coloque Sims realmente únicos em uma vizinhança repleta de vida do outro lado da porta de suas casas. A liberdade do The Sims 3 é inspiradora, por conta das possibilidades praticamente infinitas; e divertida, pelos momentos inesperados de surpresa e confusão. O jogo teve onze pacotes de expansão. Volta ao Mundo trouxe para o jogo a possibilidade de viajar para três lugares baseados em países reais, China, Egito e França. Ambições trouxe novos empregos como escultor, detetive, bombeiro, estilista, tatuador, inventor, entre outros, além da possibilidade de controlar seus Sims enquanto eles estão no trabalho. Caindo na Noite adicionou ao jogo as baladas, boates e bares noturnos, além dos apartamentos e a volta dos vampiros. Gerações trouxe novas atividades para todas as idades: crianças podem ter uma casa na árvore, ter amigos imaginários, adolescente podem pregar peças e ir para o baile de formatura, adultos podem ter a crise de meia idade e idosos podem comemorar os bodas de casamento, além muitas outras novas atividades para cada idade. Pets trouxe os animais de volta ao The Sims 3, cachorro, gatos e ate cavalos, além de muitos outros bichos que podem ser comprados ou encontrados pela cidade como cobras, tartarugas, pássaros, etc. Showtime é mais focado na carreira artística, fama e fortuna dos Sims. Foi baseado no The Sims Superstar, pacote de expansão da primeira geração. Possui uma edição limitada da cantora Katy Perry. Sobrenatural deixa o jogador criar e jogar com seres místicos como bruxo (a), lobisomem, fantasma, fada, vampiro e, se o pacote de expansão Showtime estiver instalado, gênio da lâmpada. Estações faz com que seus Sims possam desfrutar das quatro estações do ano, além de curtir os festivais que acontecem ao longo do ano (o dia dos namorados, o dia do floco de neve, o dia assustador e o dia do lazer). Também torna possível jogar com alienígenas. Vida de Universitário faz com que seus Sims estejam prontos para a melhor época de suas vidas. Ir para a universidade traz novas oportunidades, desde conexões sociais até impulsos de carreira. Entre atividades em classe e objetos específicos dos cursos, seu Sim vai descobrir maneiras novas de aprender. Ilha Paradisíaca adiciona ao jogo a possibilidade de se morar em uma ilha, em um barco e ainda construir e administrar um resort 5 estrelas. No Futuro: Última expansão para The Sims 3. Ela inclui a experiência de viajar a três possíveis futuros. Viajando centenas de anos para o futuro, os Sims podem encontrar seus descendentes, e em seguida voltar para o presente e alterar suas escolhas de vida para ver como elas os afetarão. Outra novidade é a possibilidade de construir robôs, que podem ser customizados com diferentes 'chips de personalidade'. The Sims 3 também recebeu nove coleções de objetos, que tem a mesma ideia das coleções de objetos do The Sims 2. Vida em Alto Estilo: Objetos mais modernos, com estilo tecnológico. Vem com brindes especiais para a comemoração de 10 anos de The Sims. Acelerando: Novos carros para seus Sims em estilos clássicos, luxousos, modernos e até um estilo inspirado na fantástica Fórmula 1. Sem esquecer do clássico estilo Rockabilly. Vida Ao Ar Livre: Os Sims ganham novas atividades e objetos focados na vida fora de casa. Namoradeiras externas, fogueiras, artigos de luxo ao ar livre, cachoeira, piscinas descoladas entre outras atividades estão incluídas nesse pacote de objetos. Vida Urbana: Pela primeira vez, um pacote de objetos permite que o jogador reforme não só sua casa, mas toda a cidade. Será possível construir lotes comunitários mais avançados: bibliotecas, academias, playgrounds, lavanderias e muito mais, além de espaços comunitários já prontos, como por exemplo os cafés. Essa expansão potencializa o conceito de arquitetura já característico da série para o nível de urbanismo. Suíte de Luxo: Agora seus Sims podem ter aquele clima de romance com novas roupas, objetos de compra e construção, para dar aquele charme de suítes com quartos bem arrumados e românticos e banheiros de puro luxo e um estilo charmoso e belo. Katy Perry Mundo Doce: Uma coleção que traz uma grande variedade de itens de decoração, móveis e, é claro roupas e penteados fabulosos, inspirados nos figurinos e objetos reais da cantora Katy Perry. Esses móveis, decorações e roupas divertidas vão dar um toque de estilo e doçura à vida dos seus Sims. Diesel: É a sétima coleção de objetos de The Sims 3. Transforme o estilo de seus Sims com roupas, acessórios e móveis atuais e prepare-se para uma vida de sucesso. The Sims 3: Diesel contém a última palavra em moda e móveis para seus Sims de uma das marcas de estilo de vida mais populares do mundo: a Diesel. Anos 70, 80 e 90: É a oitava coleção de objetos de The Sims 3. Dê aos seus Sims os visuais mais maneiros e a decoração mais legal do passado com essa expansão de objetos. Use trajes novos, penteados malucos e barbas diferentes. Exiba o visual de discoteca dos anos 70 com um paletó de colarinho largo e calças boca-de-sino, aproveite o glam dos anos 80 com ombreiras e brincos com penduricalhos, ou vista uma camisa de flanela velha para criar o visual selvagem e grunge dos anos 90. Cinema: É a nona e última coleção de objetos da franquia The Sims 3. Traga todo o brilho e glamour de Hollywood diretamente para a casa dos seus Sims! Prepare-se para histórias únicas com decorações, móveis e roupas com o tema singular inspirado pelos gêneros icônicos do cinema. Com uma vasta gama de itens que vão desde uma cama de caverna assustadora a um chapéu de caubói, conte a história de justiceiros mascarados, vaqueiros (e vaqueiras) do velho oeste e inspire-se para criar histórias de terror de arrepiar. Vista seus Sims como lendas da telona ao encontrarem Tinseltown! Com onze expansões em nove pacotes de objetos, The Sims 3 também foi lançado em edições especiais. The Sims 3: Edição de Colecionador'':'' Esta edição vem com o The Sims 3 mais guia de estratégia, guia de referência e um carro exclusivo para jogo. The Sims 3 Edição de Colecionador Deluxe: Esta edição vem com o The Sims 3 mais guia de estratégia, guia de referência, um carro exclusivo para jogo e um Pendrive de 2GB de colecionador. thumb|Logotipo da quarta geração The Sims 4 The Sims 4 é o quarto jogo eletrônico de simulação de vida, o quarto da franquia The Sims. A Electronic Arts o anunciou em 6 de maio de 2013, e foi lançado para o Microsoft Windows no dia 2 de setembro de 2014 (confirmada na apresentação na E3), e o lançamento para OS X aconteceu em Fevereiro de 2015. Assim como nos jogos anteriores, no The Sims 4 você controlará seus Sims em ocasiões que vão do trabalho à diversão e às atividades artísticas. Em relação aos anteriores, a quarta traz como grande novidade emoções mais complexas para os Sims. Características As principais características do jogo são : * Sims Novos – Crie e controle Sims mais inteligentes, mais realistas e mais ricos emocionalmente. * Inteligência – Os seus Sims vão mover-se e agir mais naturalmente do que nunca, podendo até fazer mais do que uma tarefa ou expressar as suas emoções pela maneira como andam. Escolha as personalidades dos seus Sims, selecione aspirações e explore os objetivos de vida deles por meio dos pensamentos, habilidades sociais, carreiras e lembranças. * Profundidade Emocional – Pela primeira vez, os Sims sentem e expressam emoções. Eles podem experimentar uma grande variedade e profundidade de estados emocionais e são influenciados por outros Sims, ações, eventos, lembranças ou até mesmo pelas roupas e objetos que você escolhe. As emoções oferecem mais escolhas, dando-lhe a oportunidade de criar histórias mais ricas com ainda mais possibilidades. * Novas Ferramentas de Criação – Os modos Criar um Sim e Construção serão mais avançados, intuitivos e divertidos do que nunca. Você tem a liberdade para esculpir Sims com precisão tátil. Construa tranquilamente a casa dos seus sonhos com o Modo Construção inédito baseado em cômodos. * Vizinhanças Cheias de Vida – Escolha ambientes geniais e diversificados para os seus Sims viverem. O visual vibrante dará vida à casa deles. * Recompensas Vantajosas – Ganhe novos objetos, roupas e traços, completando eventos, descobrindo itens colecionáveis e desbloqueando conquistas. * Compartilhe as suas Criações – compartilhe os núcleos/famílias dos seus Sims para ganhar fama. Faça o download das criações da comunidade para criar um visual totalmente novo. Edições Especiais * The Sims 4 Edição limitada – contém o jogo base The Sims 4 e o conteúdo digital Alma da Festa * The Sims 4 Edição Digital de Luxo – contém o jogo base The Sims 4, o conteúdo digital Alma da Festa, o conteúdo digital A Noite Inteira, a trilha sonora digital e um conteúdo exclusivo da Origin * The Sims 4 Edição Premium – contém o jogo base The Sims 4, o conteúdo digital Alma da Festa, o conteúdo digital A Noite Inteira e o guia do criador * The Sims 4 Edição de Colecionador –'' contém o jogo base The Sims 4, o conteúdo digital Alma da Festa, o conteúdo digital A Noite Inteira, a trilha sonora digital, o guia do criador e uma figurinha USB interativa '''Pacotes de Expansão • '''Ao Trabalho ''–'' Primeiro Pacote de Expansão do jogo, lançado em 31 de março de 2015! Dá a possibilidade de acompanhar os sims nas novas carreiras ativas de Médico, Detetive e Cientista! Também é possível abrir e gerenciar lojas e reintroduz os alienígenas no jogo! • Junte-se À Galera - Segundo Pacote de Expansão do jogo, lançado em 08 de dezembro de 2015! Dá a possibilidade de criar e gerenciar clubes, traz uma cidade com estilo europeu chamada Windenburg e é cheia de festas e amizades, com dança no foco principal também. • Vida na Cidade - Terceiro Pacote de Expansão do jogo, lançado em 01 de novembro de 2016! Dá a possibilidade de viver em uma cidade grande, chamada San Myshuno, e com ela, novos locais e carreiras novas também vêm ao jogo. Viva em um apartamento, ou, se não gostar do barulho dos vizinhos, more em uma das luxuosas coberturas que a cidade oferece para os seus Sims. Torne-se Prefeito, ou faça manifestações para a melhoria da vida urbana. Pacotes de Jogo • Retiro Ao Ar Livre ''–'' O primeiro pacote de jogo, lançado em 13 de janeiro de 2015. Dá a possibilidade de viajar para o novo destino de férias de Granite Falls e montar um acampamento em meio a várias atividades florestais. • Dia De Spa ''–'' O segundo pacote de jogo, lançado em 14 de julho de 2015. Dá a possibilidade de visitar e relaxar em spas com os novos objetos destinados ao lote! Inclui também nova habilidade, novo tipo de morte e novo tipo de lote. • Escapada Gourmet _ O terceiro pacote de jogo, lançado em 7 de junho de 2016. Dá a possibilidade de ter um restaurante. Inclui nova jogabilidade, novos objetos e novo tipo de lote. • Vampiros - Quarto pacote de jogo lançado em 24 de janeiro de 2017. Permite que você se transforme em um vampiro e adiciona uma nova cidade ao jogo, objetos e ações novas. Coleção de Objetos Inicialmente as coleções de objetos no jogo seriam extintas e substituídas pelos Pacotes de Jogo, um add-on que adicionaria objetos, roupas e alguns gameplays novos, no entanto não seria tão grande quanto uma expansão. No entanto, em maio de 2015, foi lançada a coleção de objetos The Sims 4: Festa Luxuosa. Diante isso, foi comentado que as novas coleções de objetos para o 4, substituiria a Store do 3° jogo, pois também apresentam objetos premium. Há também conjuntos gratuitos. • '''Festa Luxuosa ''–'' Lançada em 19 de maio de 2015, é a primeira coleção de objetos para o jogo. Conta com objetos e roupas destinados à festas chiques e elegantes. Dois objetos premium estão incluídos: a mesa de banquete e a fonte de comida/bebida. • Terraço Perfeito ''– I'ntroduz vários objetos e trajes para o quintal dos sims. O objeto premium é a banheira de hidromassagem, que esteve presentes nos jogos anteriores. Tudo isso lançado em 16 de junho de 2015. • '''Cozinha Maneira '–'' Traz o tema de cozinhas estilosas com novos objetos e decorações. O guarda-roupa dos sims também foi renovado com várias roupas e penteados super fashions. Foi lançada em 11 de julho de 2015, contendo o objeto premium, a sorveteira, que também tinha presença na Store do jogo anterior! • '''Assombroso ''–' Conta com novos objetos e decorações inspirados em festas de halloween, sendo lançada em 29 de setembro de 2015. O Criar um Sim também foi renovado com novas fantasias e outros objetos contém novas interações. A coleção, assim como a primeira, tem dois objetos premium: a Estação de esculpir abóboras e a tigela de doces. • '''Noite De Cinema ''–' Traz um tema hippie com objetos e trajes voltados à essa moda. A coleção ainda traz uma tela de cinema com novos filmes e uma pipoqueira, que dá a possibilidade de estourar pipocas de vários sabores, sendo esses os objetos premium da coleção. Chegou no dia 12 de janeiro de 2016. • '''Jardim Romântico ''–' Objetos vitorianos e arranjos florais são o destaque da coleção que veio em 09 de fevereiro de 2016. Trajes de primavera acompanham no Criar um Sim, assim como um poço dos desejos e uma fonte na forma de objetos premium. • '''Quarto das Crianças' –'' Traz objetos e roupas para as crianças, foi lançada dia 28 de Junho de 2016. • '''Diversão no Quintal '– Divirta-se como nunca antes no seu novo quintal. Com muitas decorações novas e uma quantidade de quatro novos objetos premium, seu quintal nunca mais será como o mesmo. Brinque no novo Escorrega, ou alimente os pássaros com o novo Alimentador de Pássaros (mas cuidado, as vezes eles não estão de bom humor). Escute o som da natureza pelos Sinos de Vento enquanto toma uma limonada na nova Jarra de Suco, foi lançado dia 19 de Julho de 2016. • Glamour Vintage - Dê aos seus Sims uma vida glamourosa e um novo visual elegante com o The Sims 4 Glamour Vintage Coleção de Objetos. Vista os seus Sims com uma incrível moda vintage e acessórios, depois experimente a maquiagem na penteadeira. Decore com uma mobília de primeira classe e contrate um mordomo para atender a todas as necessidades do seu Sim, foi lançado dia 06 de Dezembro de 2016. • Noite de Boliche - Lançado em 29 de março de 2017, conta com novos objetos e o principal, uma pista de boliche. Conjuntos Gratuitos • Pacote de Festas de Fim de Ano ''–'' Ficou disponível desde 16 de dezembro de 2014! Tem tema natalino com festas de finais de ano, especialmente o natal! Conta com novas decorações, chapéus e suéteres! Em dezembro de 2015, o pacote foi atualizado com novas decorações e trajes. Outros jogos The Sims Online thumb|direita|Logotipo da geração Online. Em dezembro de 2002, a Maxis lançou o The Sims Online, que recria o The Sims como um MMORPG, onde jogadores humanos de verdade podem interagir uns com os outros. Apesar de não ser uma falha completamente, as críticas para o The Sims Online foram fracos. Muitos críticos relacionaram o The Sims Online a uma sala de bate-papo onde poucos (se tiver algum) participantes têm algo interessante para falar. De interesse particular há relatórios de que a comunidade tem se degenerado fortemente, chegando a uma anarquia. Prostituição e outras atividades questionáveis são agora comuns. Naturalmente, isto leva a uma questão de jogos como esse serem propriamente moderados. Em fevereiro de 2008 a EA tenta dar sobrevida ao jogo, relançando gratuitamente com o nome de EA Land; e em 29 abril de 2008 o jogo foi oficialmente encerrado. The Sims Histórias thumb|direita|Logotipo da geração Histórias. The Sims Histórias, é uma nova linha de jogos da série Sims que foi desenvolvida especialmente para notebooks e computadores com placas de vídeo on-board. * The Sims: Histórias da Vida * The Sims: Histórias de Bichos * The Sims: Histórias de Náufragos The Sims Medieval thumb|direita|Logotipo da geração Medieval. The Sims Medieval é uma nova linha de jogos da série The Sims onde o jogo se passa na Idade Média. O título tem uma jogabilidade diferente, é possível criar seus personagens, seus armamentos e sair a uma aventura. O jogo também conta com vários outros tipos de personagens da terra média, bruxos, rainhas, cavaleiros, ferreiros e bardos. Seu personagem terá que sair em missões pelo reino. Se aventurar na floresta, nos mares. Descobrir novas terras, estudar novas linhas de batalha e caçar, entre outras coisas. The Sims Social (Facebook) A EA Games desenvolveu uma versão especial do jogo para o Facebook, The Sims Social não é nada mais do que um jogo The Sims onde o usuário do Facebook pode interagir com os sims dos amigos, os chamados "vizinhos". No jogo é possível ser conhecido, amigo, melhor amigo, namorado, inimigo ou outras interações com eles. Em The Sims Social não é possível ter carreiras, já que você esta lá especialmente para concluir desafios, porém é possível aumentar de nível em várias "matérias" (ex: culinária, artes, música...) concluindo trabalhos em diversos instrumentos. Comprar objetos novos para a casa, é a principal forma de competição entre os outros sims pois a cada semana o jogo aborda um tema diferente incluindo novas decorações, móveis e até roupas. As mercadorias podem ser compradas com diferentes "moedas": * Simoleons: São as moedas mais frequentes no jogo, obtidas com quase todas as ações praticadas. * Pontos sociais: São "diamantes azuis" obtidos na maioria das vezes através de interações com amigos. * Simcash: Os simcash são moedas douradas, as mais valiosas pois podem ser trocadas com as outras moedas, porém obtidas somente comprando-as no jogo através de cartões de crédito ou até de missões especias de frequência no jogo. The Sims Freeplay (Mobile) Esta é uma versão do The Sims feita inteiramente para Android, Ios e Windows Phone, é gratuito como o próprio titulo indica, o jogo tem o mesmo conceito, criar uma família, casar, ter filhos e ainda permite adotar bichos entre eles gatos, cachorros, dragões e até mesmo fadas, ele se assemelha a versão móvel do The Sims 3, melhorada e gratuita. É um jogo em 3D, muito realista e com belos gráficos. É possível adquirir passatempos, arranjar empregos, ter roupas de casamento e Hallowen, construir pontes, formar monumentos, ETC. É possível construir castelos, restaurantes, shoppings-centers e outros, o que, garante muita diversão aos Sims, além de muita criatividade do jogador. Jogos para consoles The Sims foi levado para alguns consoles de videogames. Apesar das vendas serem respeitáveis, a série não foi um sucesso tão grande quanto a do PC. * The Sims foi refeito para PlayStation 2, Xbox e GameCube: é um jogo um pouco diferente que a do PC, ele apresenta algumas modificações de jogabilidade, uma câmera em perspectiva 3D e alguns recursos de alguns pacotes de expansões para PC's: festas, encontros e trabalhos. No entanto não se pode construir uma casa com dois andares, e há um limitador de objeto para impedir que o jogador construa casas muito grandes e com muitos objetos para que o jogo não demore a carregar. * The Sims Bustin' Out (lançado em dezembro de 2003): Uma expansão baseada em console de The Sims onde você controla o Sim como em um RPG. Você pode andar pela cidade, realizar missões e aumentar suas amizades. * The Urbz: Sims in the City (lançamento no outono de 2004): Esta versão renomeia os "Sims" para "Urbz" e dá-os atitudes. "The Urbz" é baseado num ambiente urbano de cidade lotada, bagunçada. * The Sims 2 (lançado em 2005): Também recebeu uma versão para consoles. Lançada após The Sims bustin out e The Urbz. * The Sims 2: Pets (lançado em 2006): Jogo lançado para consoles no mesmo estilo que os três citados acima, mas nesse jogo você cuida e de um animal de estimação e faz atividades relacionadas a eles. * ''The Sims 2: Castaway (lançado em 2007): Um jogo completamente diferente da série. Os Sims se perdem em uma ilha deserta e você deve ajudá-lo a voltar para casa. * ''The Sims 2: Apartment Pets (lançado em 2008): Criado para Nintendo DS, viver em apartamentos com seus animais de estimações. * ''The Sims 2 Mobile (lançado em 2005): Também foi criada uma versão do jogo para celulares. É lógico que o jogo precisou ser ligeiramente reduzido tanto gráfica e sonoramente e o esquema do jogo também. Já disponível no Brasil. * MySims (lançado em 2007) : Versão exclusiva para o Wii e para o Nintendo DS de The Sims, criado pela EA Games, o jogo tem os gráficos bem diferente dos outros jogos da série,pois possui os gráficos com estilo de animê. * The Sims 3 (lançado em 2009) : O novo jogo da série, tem como principal característica as incríveis personalizações e estilos únicos. Desenho EA anunciou oficialmente uma série animada baseada no MySims em desenvolvimento pela Film Roman (estúdio do The Simpsons Movie). Filme Em 25 de Maio de 2007 foi anunciado que a 20th Century Fox teria comprado os direitos para produzir uma Live-action do jogo. Desde então nada foi confirmado nem cancelado, John Davis disse em uma entrevista que no filme dois adolescentes (um de 16 anos e outro de 14) compram, em uma loja de videogame muito estranha, que estava ali só para aquele momento, e aparentemente não era tudo isso, uma expansão chamada Sims Infinity Pack. Eles começam a jogar e percebem que o que eles fazem no jogo reflete no mundo real, conseguindo, assim, controlar o mundo deles. "Belavista é uma das melhores vizinhanças para se viver, todo mundo é feliz, a grama é sempre verde, as crianças são todas comportadas. Mas o novo morador Andie começa a descobrir a "real" Belavista, onde não só há uma vizinhança cheia de traições, mentiras, enganações, pessoas estranhas como a família Caixão, Don Lotário, a família Novato, mas eles também estão sendo controlados por uma força maior. Andie se assusta ao descobrir que eles estão presos em um vídeo game sendo jogado por milhões de pessoas no mundo inteiro." Recepção A série de jogos é muito aclamada pelos fãs. Em março de 2009, a Electronic Arts anunciou que The Sims, como uma franquia, já vendeu mais de 100 milhões de cópias, em 2012 antes do lançamento do The Sims 4, o SimGuruGraham que trabalha no The Sims Studio disse que a franquia já vendeu mais de 150 milhões de jogos. Classificando assim como uma das franquias mais aclamadas e rentáveis atualmente.